tales of an assassin's redemption
by hyperdark06
Summary: assassin from the modern times sent by the graces of heaven to destroy the soul swords in exchange a chance for redemption for the lives he took. pairings: OC and ivy
1. the begininng of the end

REDEMPTION, n. Deliverance of sinners from the penalty of their sin, through their murder of the deity against whom they sinned. The doctrine of Redemption is the fundamental mystery of our holy religion, and whoso believeth in it shall not perish, but have everlasting life in which to try to understand it.  
The bible-

the ruins of the Ostrheinsburg Castle-1667 A.D.

As the sky darken and the fire sneered the sky, two warriors battle it out for the fate of the earth one battled for redemption and love, while the other battled for destruction and chaos. As the battle continued between the two warrior s lighting and thunder clashed as the swords of legend were crashing against each other's metals not giving an inch to its wielders. Once the rain began to fall, both warriors dashed towards each other for the final blow and once their attacks connected they stood on either side of each other waiting for the first to fall to their might. As the wind slowly blew on the time that have passed both warriors fell to their knees on the ground. As one faded away into dust while the other covered in his own blood. A group of warriors watched such a fated battle as one rushed to the fallen warrior's side. As the femine warrior came to the fallen warrior's side tears began to fill her eyes for she knew the one she'd fallen for was going to perish. As the fallen warrior gazed at woman before him his heart suddenly felt lost for his life was coming to an end so he spoken his last breath mentioning her name "Isabella".

As the femine warrior answered back feeling a lost for words she simply brushed away a trial of his hair to gazed into his eyes. As she knew this was the last time they were going to see each other.

"I feel cold Isabella" the fallen warrior spoke under his breath.

As the female warrior grabbed her cloak she quickly took it off to cover the man she loved, once the cloak was covered over the fallen warrior the female warrior sitting over him places a small kiss upon his lips. And spoke "I love you Tobias, with all my heart and soul for you have set me free of my sin".

And with that the fallen warrior finally felt at peace with himself as he looked at the darken sky his only remaining thoughts were focus only on himself, and that of his beloved Isabella valentine. for his tale of souls and swords were already told as he looked at the starlit sky began to remember how his whole tale began where he's gone from a hot-shot assassin to a care-giving angel half-breed for he had no regret on neither life he lead. Only remorse


	2. enter tobias the angelic assassin

Italy, Romani docking yards-2008

as lonely car pulls up to the docking yard, the man within the car comes out holding two silver suitcases filled with money of about two million dollars once the man walked inside he noticed a few soldiers armed with guns on the balconies as all of them was taking aim on the man who walked in. once he walked further he began to look upon another man surrounded by his henchmen and a girl who was bounded and gagged.

"Here's the money salvia owes you cobra, let the girl go" demand Tobias.

"Slide the money over, and you'll get the girl" cobra replied having the hostage in front of him.

As Tobias did as he was told he quickly sat both cases down and kicked them towards cobra and his men. once cobra gained the money he signal one of his men to let the girl go free, then as the girl was set free she quickly ran over to Tobias for safety as Tobias checked the young woman for any sign of injury he quickly sent her off to wait in the car until the deal was continued.

"it seems the deal is done cobra, you got the money" said Tobias,

"not quite yet, though I do have the two million dollars your boss owns me, there's still the matter of one more transaction I would like to make" stated cobra.

"And that would be" remarked Tobias,

"your head, for you see though I do have two million dollars and all the docks and shipping yards within Italy's coastline. Your bounty is so much more of about five hundreds billion to be exact" replied cobra.

"So those sleazy government officials paid you to kill me, ha, ha, ha, that's rich" Tobias said with a smirk after his laughter.

"laughing in the face of your death, I admired that within a man" cobra commented

"kill him"

as all of cobra's men took their aim on Tobias and was prepared to fire, Tobias quickly pulled out a small metallic device with a shiny red button out of his jacket and spoke. "hey cobra, I'd think twice about killing me, for you see I've packed enough C4 to blow up this whole docking yard with us in it within those money cases your holding"

"you wouldn't dare, you be killing yourself in the process" cobra remarked.

"Not really, I have a knack for surviving dangerous situations as for you however you won't be so lucky" 

Tobias replied.

"wait, can we talk about this" cobra pleaded

"nope" Tobias said pressing the red button

as the red button was pressed a massive explosion took over killing cobra and his men as Tobias walked through the flames unharmed. "Looks like another successful mission" he thought as he walked over to his car. The young girl however was in shock that he could survive the blast with no signs of burn or scaring.

"Hey you okay" Tobias asked the startled girl

"yes, but how did it you survive that blast" she asked him

"I really don't know, I'm just lucky I guess" he told her as he entered the car and drove off to his destination. Salvia Cortez's empire mansion but little did the assassin know that their was more to his life than he thinks.


	3. meeting with salvia Cortez

Salvia Cortez estate-italy-2008

as Tobias drove up the mansion gate he quickly presses the button and was let inside. Once he continued through the driveway he saw all of what salvia Cortez posses beautiful woman, armed henchmen with firearms and a load of British and American cars within his driveway all aligned together. once he pulled up to the house he was soon greeted by a man wearing a fine Italian suit, with black tanning glasses, with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. As the man walked over to the car Tobias quickly walked out and let the girl out as well.

"Papa" the girl cried as she ran to hug her father.

"oh, my darling Rosetta, I'm glad you are safe" salvia replied to his daughter, "now Rosetta head inside I'd bet your mother misses you"

"alright papa, thank you Mr. Tobias" the girl said running with the mansion.

"Your welcome" Tobias replied to the young girl.

"Ah Tobias, thank you my friend for saving my dear daughter from cobra's evil hands" salvia said walking over to Tobias,

"your welcome salvia, what about my pay for this mission" Tobias replied with a rather serious tone.

"Do not worry my friend, you are covered" salvia said as he snapped his fingers for one of his men to appear with a suitcase full of money. As the suitcase was handed to Tobias he quickly checked inside to find five million dollars inside. And soon closed the case back.

"Five million dollars American, as promised my prized assassin" salvia said with grin upon his face.

"then our business, is concluded salvia" Tobias replied as he headed over to his car

once Tobias put the money within his car he quickly got ready to go only to be stopped by salvia once more.

"Wait, my friend don't you want to come in for a drink" salvia offered  
"no thanks," replied Tobias.

Once Tobias got in his car and started the engine salvia quickly walked towards the car and said" I may have another job for you Tobias, if you're willing to hear it"

"what's the job" Tobias asked turning to the Italian man.  


"come inside and you'll find out my friend" salvia replied,

as Tobias got out of his car and walked towards salve's home he was quickly lead into the gallery to where his meeting with salvia shall take place. As he and salvia sat down Tobias was quickly handed a brown folder containing a picture of Heihachi Mishima.

"here's your next job my friend" salvia responds

as Tobias opened the folder saw the picture of heihachi along with several others "so the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu is my next target" he asked.

"yes, for you see some friends of mine want that man gone, along with his corporation" salvia answered

"you must be kidding salvia, do you know how many men and woman tried to kill this guy" Tobias replied.

"you are not scare of this man, are you Tobias" asked salvia

"of course not, but why do you think someone of my caliber can kill heihachi" Tobias replies.

"Cause I have faith in you my friend, besides the reward is huge of about ten million upon complete ion" salvia said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll do it but I expect to be paid salvia" Tobias replies getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry you will my friend, by the way the details of the mission is left in your car" salvia replies.

as Tobias left salvia's mansion and drove for his villa a mysterious black figure with angel's wings appeared behind salvia

"is it done" she asked him

"yes, my mistress, but I must ask why him" salvia as the demon angel.

"Let's just say Tobias will set things far beyond your mortal mind to understand" the demon female replied


	4. a departing for the airport

Tobias villa- Italy 2008- time: 8:03 a.m.

The next morning as Tobias a rose from bed he quickly hopped from his bed and dawned his morning curtains. To gaze at the lovely view before him of the ocean and sky. After a morning stretch Tobias quickly walked over to his bathroom to shower and take care of his other pleasures. Once he completed that task he quickly grabbed some clothes and was dress in his normal attire of a black shirt, black jeans, and black gym shoes. Then upon him being dress a knock came to his door. As he came down the stairs from his room to answer the door another knock sounded from the front door.

"I'm coming" Tobias spoke as he walked over to his front door

as he opened the door he saw a young blonde girl standing in the doorway of his home for this girl was of fifteen and a close friend to the assassin.

"Good morning Tobias, and how is your morning" the young girl asked.

"good kit, what are you doing here" Tobias asked "besides shouldn't you be in school right now"

"I'm off summer vacation remember, besides what's the harm I only came to see my favorite person" replies kit.

"The harm is I may get in trouble for having a fifteen year old girl in my home" Tobias said.

"Awe, come on, Tobias let me stay for only a few minutes" kit pleaded.

sighs "fine you can stay only until I'm done packing" Tobias replied.

"so where are you heading this time Tobias?" kit asked him

"Kyoto Japan, why" Tobias answers giving her a rather quizative look

"well I was wondering if I could tag along this time" kit asked with a nervous look in her face.

"No" Tobias quickly answered walking over to his freezer.

"Awe, why not," kit pouted in defeat,

"one, its far too dangerous for you and two I can't have being in the way" answered Tobias as he grabbed apple from he freezer.

"I wont be in the way, I promise" kit said trying to plead to Tobias's good nature,

"that's what you said last time, and got in the way from me killing my target, so no you cant come" Tobias replied.

"awe" she pouted again,

as Tobias headed upstairs to his room he took out his suitcase and began packing clothes for trip and well as a assert orate of weapons and technology. After Tobias finished packing he closed his suitcase only to gaze at the picture on his nightstand dresser. Of a picture of his teacher and adoptive father master sung fa yun and his daughter Michelle fu yun. After he finished walked over to the picture and thought "why don't I pay my father a visit before I start my mission"

as Tobias stay the picture back on the dresser, he quickly walked downstairs only to see another familiar face speaking with kit. She was a full-grown woman of Asian decent and a very close friend to the assassin.

"Scarlet, when did you get here" he asked the Asian woman,

"just now, I came to check up on you and kit so I stopped by" scarlet replied.

"I see, whatever happen to you going to Japan for that job offer" Tobias asked.

"I turned them down, besides I love Italy its my first and only home, besides I decided to stay to keep my eye of you Tobias to make sure your not getting into trouble" scarlet spoke.

"I see, well I got to go, I have another assignment" Tobias said heading for the front door.

"Alright, but be careful and don't die on us" scarlet replied grinning.

"alright, I wont that's a promise" Tobias replied leaving his villa and headed for the airport


	5. a bond between master and student

Kyoto Japan-time: 3:25 am-master yun's dojo

as Tobias arrived in Kyoto he was surprised at how much his teacher's place had changed since he was a small boy as he went inside the house was empty with no one in sight as he walked through the house. He saw a number of Japanese art and writing along the walls as well as a number of ancient Chinese weaponry even dating back to the sixteenth century. As he walked over to the weaponry he noticed a picture of himself with his master yun training. "It's been so long father, I wonder what you and Michelle have been up to" he thought. As he walked towards the backyard he began to hear the sounds of wood chopping as he glances at his teacher cutting firewood. But little did Tobias know that someone was sneaking upon him. As the shadowy figure got close to Tobias she quickly placed her hand on his shoulder. Tobias quickly reacted tossing the woman over him as he aim a gun in her face.

"Whoa, easy Tobias, it's me" Michelle quickly yelled out.

"You know it's not wise, to sneak behind me like that" Tobias replied putting his gun away.

"I know, I'm sorry, but come here and give your sister a hug" Michelle insisted,

as Tobias hugged his sister the two of them began taking about what they've done with their lives and why Tobias haven't kept in contact.

"So Tobias, here on vacation or business little brother" Michelle asked.

"Business, my boss sent me after Heihachi Mishima" Tobias answers

"the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, you know the company" Tobias asked her.

"Of course, I watch and follow up with their king of the iron fist tournaments" Michelle answered.

"I see, speaking of which how's father's been feeling" Tobias asked.

"fine somewhat, but doctor's keep telling him that he need to rest, but you know Mr. workaholic," Michelle replied

"yeah, I'd better go check on him" Tobias mentioned.

As Tobias got up from his seat in the living room he quickly walked over to the backyard only to see his teacher practicing with his katana. As he watched his master's moments he was impressed that a man his age could still move in martial arts.

"Is there something you want Tobias" asked master yun

just then all of Tobias's thoughts were stopped as he some met with the old man,

"hello father, how are you feeling" Tobias asked

"lousy, where have you been my son" master yun asked him.

"Besides all around the world, I've been here and there" Tobias answers.

"I see, so are you still killing people" yun asked,

"yes," his student answered " but what's it you who told that everyone chooses their own path.

"yes, no matter the consequentness" yen replies,

"but I want you to be careful on the next mission you take, I don't wanted to be your last"yun warned.

"Don't worry father, it wont" Tobias re sure.

"Very well then, let's see if you have been keeping up on your training" yun insisted "pick up that wooden sword"

as Tobias did as he was told he grabbed the wooden katana off the ground and raised it towards his teacher. "Now my son come at me with everything you got"

as Tobias dashed for his master he swung his sword at him in a vertical attack only to be blocked by his teacher. As the wooden swords clashed in different directions they were caught in a gridlock in which master yun broke and landed several hits on Tobias causing him to stagger. After Tobias recovered he ran for his master with a sweep attack only to notice master yun side stepping to the right. Noticing his Tobias launches a circular low kick to his teacher's gut as the attack connected Tobias quickly rosé up and struck his teacher only to see each of attacks blocked and soon faced an elbow to the gut and sweep move that dropped Tobias on to the ground. then as he start to get up his master placed his foot on his student's chest and said " you have a lot to learn my son, but you performed well" after Tobias got up from the ground both men heard Michele calling for them for dinner.

after several minutes Michele and master yun headed for bed while Tobias cleaned up as he stared at the full moon he began to wonder "will I ever return from this mission" once he finished cleaning Tobias headed for bed himself for tomorrow was the day of his mission and maybe his last.


	6. The final mission

Kyoto Japan-time: 12:00p.m. Mishima zaibatsu building

as Tobias spent the day away with master yun and Michele he quickly looked at the time and noticed that it was nine o'clock in the evening so Tobias hurry back to his master's home and gathered his things only to be stopped by Michelle standing in the door way.

"You're going Tobias" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Be careful little brother, and return to us safely" Michelle said walking over to Tobias to hug him.

" don't worry Michelle, I will I promise" Tobias said embracing his older sister in a hug

after the two said they're goodbyes Tobias left and headed for the Mishima zaibatsu building to where his next target was waiting.

as Tobias arrived to the building he noticed a number of combots guarding the front entrance on all sides "hmm, I guess someone is lacking on their security" he thought as he opened his bag and took out an EMP charge grenade as he tossed at the combots and walked inside. Once inside he quickly looked at the front desk and noticed it was empty with no one in sight. As he looked at the building cameras he noticed a number of tekken force soldiers guarding the upper floors. "I guess I'll have to fight my way up" he thought as he ran over to the stairs. After several minutes of taking down the upper floors he finally reached his destination heihachi's main office. As Tobias burst the doors open with his shotgun he gazed as the old man office only to notice a body laying in the middle of it, once he walked over to the body he began to recognize it for it was Heihachi laid slayed upon the floor of his office. As Tobias checked the pulse of the old man and found no heart beat he began to wonder who could have did this. For he knew that salvia didn't hire another assassin until he felt a cold chilled running down his spine. As he saw heihachi's real murder standing before him.

"Greetings Tobias stormscape" the shadowy figure spoke.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name" Tobias asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is minka the angel of death, and I know many things about you Tobias" minka answered.

"Ok, so are you the one who killed Heihachi" he asked

"yes, for you see he posed something I wanted, and when he refused I killed him and took what I wanted" minka replied.

"Which was?" Tobias asked

"the cursed shard of soul edge" minka answered.

"You mean you killed Heihachi for a shard of a sword that is myth" Tobias stated

"of course, how else am I to rebirth soul edge" minka replied.

"Lady, you're crazy and I'm gone" Tobias said as he was prepared to leave the Mishima building.

But as he did so minka suddenly closed the door in front of him as he was leaving preventing his escape.

"I don't think so Tobias, your not going anywhere" she said.

as Tobias saw what minka had done he quickly turned around pulling his guns out and fired a couple ammo rounds at minka, once the bullets came near her she raised her right hand to stop the bullets right in their place. "What the hell" Tobias thought as he saw his bullets fall to the ground like raindrops.

"Surprised, I knew you would be" minka replied.

"Who or what the hell are you" Tobias asked,

"I already told you Tobias, I'm the angel of death and your earthly weapons cannot harm me" answered minka. "although, your welcome to try again"

as Tobias raised his weapons down and put them away he looked at the blue skinned demoness and asked "what do you want from me"

"nothing in particular, except the shard of the soul caliber" minka replied.

"The soul caliber, why" he asked her,

"to restore soul edge" minka said.

"so you want me to find it" Tobias asked

"no, for it's already here" minka answered,

" where" Tobias asked.

"Inside you and I are afraid you will have to die in order for me to obtain it" minka replied.

"what" Tobias spat but before he could say anything else minka blasted Tobias back towards the doors and chained him to it "now for my prize" minka spoke as she crept closer to Tobias, once she was close to the assassin she proceeded in stabbing Tobias with her hand only to stopped by a robed warrior with a scythe in which she stabbed minka's back.

"You again" she spat

"cursed devil, you shall not take another life" the robed female replied


End file.
